Al fin te encontré
by qaroinlove
Summary: secuela de caricias compradas.Al fin la encontró, y de vivir junto a ella no dudo, pero no todo sera tan facil, ahora tendran que demostrarse con hechos y no palabras cuanto se aman...U/A SEVMIONE SIN MAGIA NUEVOS PERSONAJES.


_**Al fin te encontré**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimers:<strong> Harry Potter es de JKR ya que fue ella quien invirtió cientos de horas escribiendo dicha saga, lo único que es nuestro es Severus ya que ella lo mato sin consideración alguna, la canción se llama _al fin te encontré_ y es de río roma y la historia es mía.

**Summary;** Porque desde el momento que le dejo de buscar le encontró, ahora ambos han tenido una nueva oportunidad de vivir, pero no todo es tan fácil como se cree, por que decir un te amo no es suficiente si no se demuestra… nuevos personajes y Un UA SIN MAGIA SEVMIONE.

**Advertencia:** universo alterno sin magia, ooc de los personajes.

**N/A: **esta es la secuela _caricias compradas _estará basada un poco en varias canciones, la primera se llama _Al fin te encontré _y es de río roma, la cual es el titulo de la secuela.

Y para las que me dijeron sobre Lily, no quise que en el epilogo mirara a Severus y Mione ya que tengo algo especial para ella…

Ahora si, es todo y espero que disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo escribiéndola e imaginándola…

* * *

><p><em><strong>…<strong>_

_**Dicen que no,**_

_**Que en la vida no se busca el amor**_

_**Dicen también**_

_**Que es mejor que llegue solo,**_

_**Cierto es…**_

Una chica de abundante cabellera castaña y rebeldes bucles entraba gritando a la casa que compartía con el amor de su vida- ¡SEVERUS!- gritaba emocionada, el hombre que estaba en el pequeño despacho del fondo, reacciono a los gritos de su amada esposa- SEVERUS- volvió a gritar la joven, -aquí, en el despacho- le respondió, ante la respuesta la joven se dirigió con ágiles pasos a lo que era el despacho de su marido.

El hombre que se dirigía a abrir la puerta se encontró una muy emocionada joven, la chica al verlo se echo a sus brazos, la emoción la embargaba…

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Severus curioso por la reacción de su esposa.

-No lo la vas a creer- sonrío la castaña- a que no te imaginas por que estoy así.

-Si no me dices, no lo sabre- respondió en un divertida mueca mientras se encogía de hombros, Hermione aumento su sonrisa, oh como amaba a ese hombre.

-¡Me han aceptado en la universidad!- soltó en un gritillo de emoción, la cara de Severus cambio radicalmente y en el se poso una enorme sonrisa, si, esa era su mujer, y estaba orgulloso de ella.

-Que bueno amor, has trabajado tanto en ello- le respondió mientras le besaba tiernamente en los labios, Severus tenia toda la razón, por que estuvo a su lado cada noche en que se preparaba para algún examen.

La chica sonrío de nuevo, como amaba a ese hombre… ella que no creía en el amor, le encontró, sin buscarle le encontró y era dichosa por ello.

Para Severus Snape una de las etapas más dolorosas en su vida fue el engaño de la que era su esposa, Lily Evans. Pero lo que menos espero fue que de esa traición llegara a él, una nueva oportunidad de encontrar el amor verdadero.

Por que eso fue para él, Hermione Granger, una nueva oportunidad.

Severus Snape no buscaba que una perfecta desconocida le robara el corazón, y menos de esa manera, por que entre sedientos besos y desesperadas caricias se entregaron más que momentos de placer.

La castaña había desaparecido, y después de buscarla por seis largos años, se había cansado de buscarle y como bien dicen _**esa es una ley en la vida "cuando dejas de buscarlo... aparece"*.**_

Y en efecto el día que decidió dejarle de pensar y buscar, le encontró… donde menos la imaginaba, donde menos la esperaba, la encontró. Por que es verdad las palabras de que algún día le dijo su padre "en la vida no se busca el amor… solo llega a ti".

Y para sorpresa de el, no solo la encontró a ella, si no a un hermoso niño que era su hijo…

Aun recuerda cuando decidieron decirle la verdad…

**:::Flash back:::**

Llevaban más de dos meses saliendo, y para el pequeño Alan no era una novedad ver a ese misterioso hombre en su casa.

Se acostumbro a el ya que su mamá le pidió conocerlo, no era fácil para el pequeño compartir a su mamá, pero ver la sonrisa que mostraba su "mami" al ver a ese señor, le animo a no "correrlo" como hacia con otros pretendientes… además los dulces y juguetes que le regalaba Severus compensaban un poco el tiempo que ellos pasaban juntos…

Hermione entro al pequeño cuarto de su hijo, al verlo sentado en el piso jugando con unos carritos que Severus le había regalado le miro con ternura infinita.

-Alan, amor- le llamó dulcemente- necesito preguntarte algo.

El pequeño al oír la voz de su mamá se levanto rápidamente y se acerco a ella, la chica tomo su pequeño cuerpecito y lo alzo a la cama sentándolo junto a ella. Alan le sonrío, y Hermione al verlo se armo de valor de nuevo.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando me preguntaste si tenias papá?.

El pequeño asintió.

-¿También te acuerdas que te respondí que si? Pero que estaba de viaje.

El niño solo volvió a asentir, al menos le estaba asiendo fácil esto…

-Sabes tu papá ha regresado- los ojos del pequeño se agrandaron enormemente y brillaron de felicidad.

-¿Papá esta a qui mami?- pregunto lleno de curiosidad.

-Si amor, él esta aquí- le respondió con un nudo en la garganta, rogaba a Dios que todo saliera bien.

Derepente sus ojos se llenaron de curiosidad, a pesar de su corta edad, Alan era muy inteligente y adelantado, y Hermione se miraba en él, por que a su edad era igual.

Hermione estaba apunto de dirigirse a la puerta para llamar a Severus cuando sintió la pequeña manita de su hijo deteniéndola, al verle se dio cuanta de que algo no andaba bien, algo le preocupaba a su pequeño.

-¿Que sucede, amor?.

-Mami ¿papá me… papá me querrá?- la pregunta de Alan le sorprendió, y comprendió su angustia, claro que Severus le amaba, a pesar de que apenas conocía de su existencia le amaba como si hubiera estado a su lado toda su corta vida.

-Claro que papá te ama- le respondió mientras le abrasaba.

Alan recibió el abrazo de su mamá mientras ocultaba su pequeña carita en el pecho de su mamá.

-¿Quieres verlo?- le pregunto suavemente mientras rompía delicadamente el abrazo con su pequeño.

Alan asintió energéticamente, claro que quería conocerlo y abrazarlo… extrañaba tanto a su papá, por fin podría jugar con él.

Hermione se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto, Severus le estaba esperando en el pasillo, ya llevaba rato esperando, sabia que no era fácil decirle a un pequeño quien es su papa, pero ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Le habría rechazado? ¿No le querría? Diablos. Odiaba la maldita incertidumbre.

Severus estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la castaña había abierto la puerta, y menos que le llamaba.

-Severus- le llamo suavemente al ver que no le había escuchado abrir la puerta – Severus- repitió.

El hombre salio de sus pensamientos y se dirigió a la chica angustiado, era la primera ves que no sabia que pensar, el que trataba con un montón de jóvenes, inútiles, pero al fin de cuentas jóvenes, no sabia como comportarse ante el próximo encuentro con su pequeño hijo. Bueno siendo sinceros si esto se sentía tener un hijo, lo volvería a pasar solo por el hecho de saber que vería a su hijo.

-Hermione… ¿ya puedo pasar?- le pregunto a su… ¿novia? Bueno eso suena bien, pero sonaría mejor… ¿Esposa? Aahhgg primero tenía que hablar primero con Alan y después arreglar ese pequeño asunto con SU castaña.

La chica solo asintió, y Severus entro a la pequeña habitación, era acogedora, y sobre la pequeña cama miro a Alan, quien estaba mirando sus zapatitos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

-Alan, amor- le llamo Hermione, al oír su nombre el niño alzo su vista y miro al hombre de parque, ese que diario los visitaba, entonces ¿ese seria su papa?.

-Amor, ya conoces a Severus- comenzó a hablar Hermione, mientras rompía el silencio que se había instalado, ¿Por qué no existía un manual donde dijera como presentar a un hijo con un padre, los cuales no se conocen? Eso lo haría más fácil.

-¿Él es papá?- interrumpió el pequeño.

Hermione solo asintió, mientras Severus se esperaba lo pero, tal vez hiciera un berrinche o algo…. Pero lo que o se esperaba era verle levantarse rápidamente al pequeño Alan de su cama y correr a sus pies mientras le abrazaba y le decía –papá- el corazón de Severus se encogió de una extraña sensación, la cual solo le permitió responder –hijo- y le levantó en brazos mientras lo apretaba fuertemente a él.

Era una sensación indescriptible, el sentirse aceptado por su pequeño hijo, era alegría y felicidad, era una sensación abrumadora, una que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Papá, te extrañe tanto- le dijo Alan en un pequeño susurro al oído de Severus.

-Yo también…. Yo también- respondió mientras lo abrasaba mas fuerte hacia él.

Hermione sonrío la ver la hermosa escena, por fin serian una familia feliz….

**:::Fin del flash back:::**

Habían aceptado a su mujer en la universidad que el impartía, eso les haría pasar mas tiempo juntos, estaba feliz, porque Hermione se lo merecía, había trabajado tan duro por terminar sus estudios en menos de seis meses lo logro y con altos honores, por algo decían que era la mejor estudiante en años.

A los dos meses que había hablado con Alan, formalizaron su relación, aunque pareciera que todo lo hicieron al revés, fue lo mejor que les había sucedido. A los tres meses se había casado en una hermosa ceremonia privada, donde solo asistieron Luna y su novio que se llamaba Harry, por parte de Hermione y Albus por parte de Severus.

La ceremonia fue sencillamente hermosa, ya que Hermione lucia espectacular, sobretodo por la mirada de amor que ambos tenían al decir acepto…

Al mes de que se casaron y sobretodo que habían regresado de una relajante luna de miel Hermione le propuso a Severus estudiar, ella quería superarse y que mejor que ello, así que Severus le pareció una idea genial y así la había apoyado en comenzar sus estudios.

De eso todo eso ya había pasado todo un año, que rápido se va el tiempo, ahora a tres semanas de iniciar un año nuevo todo pintaba a mejorar. En tres semanas entraría a un curso donde vería a Hermione todo el día y a su hijo también… oh si de aquí en adelante todo iría bien….

* * *

><p>…<strong>.<strong>

Awww al fin he publicado la secuela, la e cambiado como mil veces y esta a sido la que mas me ha convencido, espero y les guste y gracias por su apoyo.

**BRJ-BLCK:** aquí esta la secuela, al fin jajja gracias prima por el apoyo y haber cuando actualizas tu también jejje… jejje te quiero mucho besos.

**TequilaNervous**oh rocío gracias por tu apoyo, y siii Alan es por que se que amas a Alan Rickman owww y al fin publique jejje ya extraño tus fics, volveré a hacer maratón de sevmiones de tu pagina ejje gracias mija un beso enorme.

**Diosa****Luna**** :****¿**como ves este inicio de secuela? Y sobre el por que lo hizo la loca de bella y si aparecerá, si, si lo ara y dirá el por que, además la Evans también lo ara, en el epilogo la deje viva para que sufra al ver a Severus feliz, jaja no se puede ir así nomás por que si jajjaja, y sobre Alan, esta inspirado en un sobrinito mío que me dice mama, y es bien vivo el jijo, con migo habla bien chikiiado pero con los demás no, aveces creo que será un buen chantajista jajja lo amo. En fin, si Albus la acepto de maravillas ya que vio a u hijo ser feliz, aunque próximamente sabrás que paso por su mente… y si ya casi mataba ami amado primopor matar a mu ordenador, jaja lo agarro cuado yo esta trabajando y ya sabras le hiso de todo, yo soy la mayor y por eso se aprobechan, en fin si entiendo eso de que tu movil es un apendice jajja el mo tambien jajja se me podra olvidar todo a la ora de salir menos el movil… por que después que que podre leer? Jajaj y sobre lo de akoplare siii pondre pokillos pa darle sabor al caldo como dice mi ma jejej en fin un beso y grasia por estar al pendiente. Por cierto utilise una idea que me ditse en el fic y esta remaracado, espero no molestarte kon eso.

**AliceC.-Whitlock.**** :** gracias por el apoyo y por decir que es uno de los mejores, un beso enorme y gracias por leer un gran beso guapa.

**sailor****mercuri****o****neptune**** :**aquí esta la secuela haber que opinas jejje, gracias por leerme y apoyarme un beso chica.

**LylaSnape**oh créeme yo también quisiera levantar mi varita y lanzar ciertas maldiciones obscuras contra mi jefe, eso del trabajo jode mcho, ami me han cambiado el orario komo unas miles de veces, según por que era un orario quebrado y ahora resulta que me lo dejaronpero tu crees? En fin si bella es una desgraciada, y ya te enteraras el por que la puso a trabajar a esa edad.

Gracias por leerme guapa y suerte con tu jefe… un beso.

**minerva91**grasias por el aopyo minerva,y suerte con tu universidad echale ganas cualquier cosita q ocupes, me ofreció pa ayudarte jjee la uni es muy importante, y si eso de deja de buscar apa encontrar es frustrabte jejje en fin si habara muchas cosa, espero poder plasmas rtodo lo que he imajinado para esta fic, como dice mi ma habra de todo pa darle sabro jeje bueno un beo y cuidate.

**selmc96**gracias por leer y por el apoyo un eso enorme.

**Araceli:**gracias por el apoyo, y awww ya hubo epilogo y ahora secuela jejje espero y te guste un enorme beso cuidate.

**Radioactive****Shev**cosas de la vida lo primero que reclams es lo que terminas asiendo hehe, en fin grasia por el review un beso enorme.

Gracis por el apoyo chicas, y como dije anteriormente ya no pondre el clasico "deja un review" ustedes deciden un enorme beso y abraso a todas ustedes….

Con mucho cariño carolina


End file.
